This invention relates in general to a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process for producing a coated glass article and the coated glass article formed thereby. In particular, this invention relates to a CVD process for forming a silica coating over a glass substrate and a glass article having a silica coating formed thereon.
Silica coatings are known to be deposited on glass substrates. However, the processes known for the production of the silica coatings are limited by the efficiency of the deposition process and/or by powder formation (pre-reaction) of the reactive elements. Therefore, it is desired to devise an improved process for the formation of silica coatings over glass substrates.